SasuSaku: Drabble
by ViNolEks
Summary: Sasuke merasa sengsara karena dirinya sedang terluka dan sendirian, ditambah celotehan Naruto yang tak kunjung henti berkumandang di dalam otaknya. Juga tanpa Sakura beserta fakta menjengkelkan. / Kumpulan drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Matanya terpejam demi meredam rasa nyeri pada dadanya. Tergeletak tanpa daya di tengah peperangan sungguh memalukan. Itachi mungkin tertawa di Surga sana. Sasuke tidak pernah suka menjadi lemah, dia telah bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat. Dan sekarang, kondisinya benar-benar ... .

Bahkan untuk bernapas saja harus penuh kehati-hatian agar tidak menambah porsi rasa sakit yang dilanda tubuhnya. Darah segar seolah enggan untuk berhenti mengalir menodai tanah. Seolah mengejek dengan menjadi bukti bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah sekarat dan ... sendirian. Seperti Squidward di kartun spons-entahlah yang biasa ditonton Suigetsu dan Karin saja.

Jika diadakan pemilihan buyut terjahat di dunia _shinobi_, Sasuke memastikan bahwa Uchiha Madara-lah pemenangnya. Neraka! Siapa lagi buyut yang tega mencoba membunuh keturunan termudanya? Pewaris yang akan membangkitkan kembali klan mereka? Uchiha Madara dan hanya Madara—Sasuke rasa. (Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang itu. Tolong jangan hitung Itachi karena dia bukan seorang buyut, juga tidak membantai seluruh keluarganya demi kepentingan pribadi).

Mungkin dirinya tidak akan merasa semakin sekarat jika saja—

'_Sasuke, kau masih mendengarkanku, kan?'_

—Si Naruto bodoh itu berhenti berbicara di dalam kepalanya. Telepati? Entahlah. Yang jelas, laki-laki dengan rambut seperti buah durian itu tak hentinya mengoceh dalam kepala Sasuke.

'_Sakura-chan masih berusaha di sini. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin bangun, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Bagaima—WHOAAAH! SASUKE, SAKURA-CHAN MENCIUM—eh, m-maksudnya memberiku napas buatan! Bibirnya—'_

'_DIAM, BODOH!'_

'_Ah, kau menjawab! Tapi yang barusan itu sungguh … an—ehem. A-aku akan diam. A ha ha ha … .'_

_Sialan_. Dia akan menghajar Si Bodoh itu nanti. Sakura hanya miliknya. _Cih_.

_Untung saja aku sudah mengambil yang pertama … malam itu._

* * *

**A/N: Based on... well, saya lupa chapter berapa haha. Sebenarnya sudah lama buat ini tapi baru sempat publish. Kritik, saran, flame dan segala macam komentar saya terima :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke bersandar pada motornya dengan ekspresi sok _cool_ meski sedang kepanasan. Pohon rindang di depan pintu gerbang SMA Konoha telah dipadati siswi-siswi yang menunggu jemputan membuatnya enggan untuk ikut berteduh di sana. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh saja sudah banyak yang merona memandangnya, apalagi jika ada di dekat mereka. Bisa-bisa pakaiannya hilang karena dikeroyok siswi lapar.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok sang kekasih. Terima kasih pada rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok. Karena itu, segera saja ia menyalakan motornya dan menghampiri si gadis merah muda.

"Sakura, naik." Selalu begitu. Muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung member perintah. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Haruno Sakura.

"Eh? Sasuke kok—"

"Cepat naik, Sakura."

"—Tapi Kak Gaara mau jemput."

"Sudah kutelepon tadi."

Merasa cukup, akhirnya Sakura menyamankan diri di belakang Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara. Sebelah tangan mungil gadis itu menggenggam erat kaos biru kekasihnya. Pada perjalanan pulang kali itu, Sakura tidak berceloteh sebagaimana biasanya. Yang _tumben_ sekali malah membuat Sasuke gerah.

"Kemarin kutelepon kenapa ponselmu mati?" Ia merasakan Sakura tersentak kaget di belakangnya. Jujur saja, Sasuke _kangen_. Beberapa hari ini dirinya sibuk dengan tugas kuliah hingga tak banyak waktu yang dapat ia habiskan bersama Sakura. Biasanya, sesibuk apapun, mereka akan menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk bertukar kabar melalui ponsel. Namun tidak dengan kemarin. Seharian itu ia tidak dapat menghubungi Sakura. Niat hati ingin mendengar suara pujaan hati, malah suara _mbak-mbak operator_ yang menjawabnya.

"Uhm, anu … ponselku hilang hahaha."

"Hilang? Bagaimana bias?"

Karenanya, Sakura mulai bercerita. Dari ponselnya yang sedang discharge, pintu kamar tidak tertutup, dirinya yang berada di kamar mandi sampai menemukan ponselnya yang sudah tidak ada di tempat. Ditelepon pun sudah tidak nyambung lagi. Sasuke menggeram, dalam hati sedikit bersyukur gadisnya tidak bertemu si pencuri—yang mana bisa saja Sakura dilukai jika dia memergoki orang yang mencuri ponselnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku jadi punya alasan untuk minta ponsel baru hehehe."

Tapi Sasuke tahu itu bohong. Ekspresi gadisnya terlihat lebih muram dan tangannya semakin meremas kaos yang Sasuke kenakan ketika mengatakan _tidak apa-apa_. Maka dari itu, Sasuke mengubah tujuannya. Ia berbelok menuju daerah pertokoan.

"Sasuke, kita mau ke mana? Aku kan masih pakai seragam sekolah."

"Beli ponsel."

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview, juga yang memasukkan fict ini dalam list favoritnya. Saya menerima bentuk review apapun, bahkan flame :D**

**Pemberitahuan: tiap chapter dalam fict ini berdiri sendiri.**


	3. Kangen: Sasuke

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Buka mata, pejamkan. Menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut, kepanasan. Berbaring hadap kiri-kanan, gerah. Tidur terlentang, menatap langit-langit … bosan. Turun ke dapur meminum segelas air dingin lalu kembali ke kamar. Ambil ponsel—_slide, slide, slide_—lalu mondar-mandir mengelilingi rumah.

Begitu terus dari pagi sampai malam, hanya ditambah jadwal makan dan mandi. Itachi sampai ikut gerah melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Padahal ini hari libur, harusnya ia dapat bersantai di rumah. Hanya satu sumber masalah hari itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jangankan si sulung, Uchiha Mikoto yang terkenal sebagai ibu paling sabar, baik dan pengertian saja sampai geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anak bungsunya hari itu. Apalagi Fugaku—sang kepala rumah tangga lebih memilih tenggelam dalam lautan buku dalam perpustakaan seharian.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Sasuke?" sambar Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan selama hampir satu jam menatap layar televisi yang tak pernah berhenti pada satu _channel_ selama lebih dari dua menit.

"Hnnn … tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Bilangnya saja begitu, padahal seharian ini wajahnya kusut hingga Itachi nyaris menggosoknya dengan setrika panas. Tidak sadar aura pundungnya telah mengontaminasi seisi rumah. Yang mana hari libur harusnya membahagiakan malah menyengsarakan.

Sejurus kemudian, masih dengan wajah gerah nan gelisah (padahal malam hari itu udara lebih dingin dari malam sebelumnya) Sasuke melangkah ke dapur dengan kaki menggesek lantai. Yang Itachi tebak sang adik lagi-lagi meminum segelas air dingin.

Belum juga Sasuke kembali, ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Nama Sakura tertera pada nama pengirim. Didasari rasa penasaran, Itachi pun membaca pesan tersebut.

'**Sasuke, maaf aku baru memberi kabar. Tadi ponselku tertinggal di kamar, aku baru sadar ketika sudah sampai di hutan Konoha. Aku baru saja pulang … jangan marah ya, aku juga kangen kok ^^v Aku mau tidur dulu, besok kuceritakan perjalananku, ya! :D'**

Oh. Itachi hanya mengangguk-anggukkkan kepalanya. Ketika Sasuke kembali, sang kakak sudah mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa. Begitu dirinya berada di ambang pintu, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk melihat ponselnya dengan wajah setengah lega setengah jengkel.

"Lain kali kalau kangen ya disusul saja, Sasuke."

Si bungsu langsung mengamuk lantaran malu dan jengkel karena pesan dari Sakura dibaca oleh kakaknya (juga karena ketahuan uring-uringan karena _kangen_), sedangkan si sulung sudah kabur dari tadi.

* * *

**A/N: Saya lumayan produktif hari ini. Katakanlah saya bosan hahaha. Seharusnya saya belajar untuk TO besok, sayangnya saya cenderung melakukan sesuatu sesuai mood. Ini bukan tindakan yang baik, jangan ditiru. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow. Saya menerima segala macam komentar termasuk flame :D**


	4. Bunga

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

"Hiks … ."

"Tuh kan, Sasukeeee! Sakula jadi nangis, kaaan! Huh."

Sasuke kecil merengut atas tuduhan Naruto. Ia merasa pendapatnya dan apa yang ia sukai bukanlah hal yang salah. Ia bingung mengapa gadis cilik itu menangis hanya karena Sasuke tidak menyukai bunga sakura.

Mata hitam bundar itu menatap Sakura dengan seksama. Naruto masih mengomel dengan suara cempreng dan aksen cadelnya. Mendesak agar Sasuke segera meminta maaf.

Sejurus kemudian, Sai yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat lalu kini tengah berlari mendekat. Dalam genggaman kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga sakura membentuk mahkota. Entah bagaimana cara bocah itu mendapatkan atau membuatnya—Sasuke tak pernah mengerti.

"Sakura, coba lihat. Aku punya hadiah untukmu," ujar Sai yang tahu-tahu sudah berjongkok di hadapan si gadis yang menangis. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tenggelam dalam lipatan tangan. Mata, hidung, pipi dan mulutnya memerah karena tangis. Namun pandangannya berbinar melihat mahkota bunga yang ada pada genggaman Sai.

"Oi, Sai! Kenapa tidak bilang sih mau kasih hadiah buat Sakula? Kalau gitu aku ikut tadiiii."

Yang diajak bicara tidak menanggapi. Dengan wajah polos selayaknya anak kecil pada umumnya, bocah itu bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan memasangkan hadiah yang ia bawa pada kepala Sakura.

"Ini aku buat sendiri loh, Sakura. Jadi jangan nangis lagi, ya. Nanti tambah jelek." Bukannya sebal, gadis itu malah mengangguk seraya mengusap air mata dan ingusnya.

"Sasuke … kenapa lebih suka bunga melati daripada bunga sakura?" akhirnya ia berbicara. Suaranya yang habis menangis terdengar lucu. Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati Sakura.

"Karena bunga melati tetap harum walaupun sudah layu. Kamu nanti jadi seperti bunga melati saja, ya. Juga, aku tidak suka bunga sakura bukan berarti aku tidak suka kamu. Aku suka Sakura kok."

Tangan kanan bungsu Uchiha itu lantas menepuk kepala Sakura beberapa kali. Si gadis cilik hanya mengedipkan mata bulatnya sembari melihat Sasuke. Sai memiringkan kepalanya lantaran bingung dan Naruto menerjang dengan semangat, "Aku juga suka Sakula!"

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow! Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu. Karena jujur saja, saya bingung harus mengatakan apa hahaha. Perlu diingatkan, ini sejenis kumpulan drabble dan drabble memang pendek (ide saya juga pendek haha) jadi tidak bisa panjang-panjang.**


	5. Home

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika masih bocah, baginya rumah adalah di mana ada ibu yang menyambutnya dengan penuh senyum ketika dirinya pulang sehabis latihan. Ada kakak yang memberi senyum samar dan menyentil dahinya. Juga ayah yang meski diam saja tapi Sasuke tahu pria itu sayang pada anaknya.

Meskipun begitu, arti rumah tidak selalu sama bagi Sasuke. Ia pernah mengartikan rumah sebagai bentuk kekosongan. Hanya sebagai tempat beristirahat ketika lelah menjalani aktivitas. Tak perlu mengucapkan salam ketika masuk karena tak akan ada yang menjawab.

Sasuke juga pernah memutuskan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi mengenal rumah. Tidak masalah di manapun ia akan beristirahat. Yang ia tahu, rumah bukan tempat untuk pulang.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan sekarang, ia memiliki definisi yang lain lagi.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan mengucapkan, "_Tadaima."_ Sejurus kemudian, derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mulai terdengar. Tepat ketika sepasang sepatunya telah tertata rapih di rak, dua orang malaikat bagi Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Okaeriiiii,_" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana misi Papa kali ini? Apa melelahkan?"

"Makan malam baru saja siap, Sasuke-kun mau makan atau mandi dulu? Kusiapkan air hangat, ya?"

Sekarang, rumah adalah tempat di mana ketika Sasuke pulang dan disambut oleh istri dan putri tercintanya.

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow!**


	6. Period

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**-Period-**

* * *

**Gelombang I**

"Uchiha-kun, bisa aku minta tolong?"

Padahal baru saja Sasuke berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kedatangan seorang gadis yang sepertinya satu jurusan dan satu kelas dengan adik Itachi itu mengacaukan segalanya. Ditambah Sasuke yang mengangguk saja dan menurut ketika ditarik menjauh.

Sakura panas. Perut bagian bawahnya semakin nyeri. Jadi, Sasuke lebih memilih meladeni cewek yang jelas-jelas sedang berusaha curi-curi kesempatan padanya daripada mengantar kekasihnya pulang? Sialan. Tangan gadis Haruno itu jadi gatal.

Begitu Sasuke dan gadis tadi sudah lenyap dari jarak pandang, lantas ia menendang kerikil yang kebetulan ada di depannya. Dengan rasa jengkel meledak-ledak, Sakura meraih apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sasuke Sialan! Dia kan sudah janji! Memangnya nggak kangen padaku? Seenaknya saja pergi dengan cewek kecentilan itu! Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya dapat memohon, "Sakuraaaaaaa, aku salah apaaaaa hiks … ." Rambut pirangnya menjadi sasaran. Kepalanya bahkan sampai tak bisa diam akibat kuatnya jambakan Sakura.

**Gelombang II**

Haruno Sakura baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Belum jauh melangkah, tahu-tahu salah satu sahabat lelakinya muncul di hadapan. Sai namanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyeret pemuda itu. Dengan alasan minta ditemani mencari Sasuke.

Lima menit keliling, akhirnya dari kejauhan ia melihat Sasuke di kantin kampus. Dengan buku di meja dan dua gelas jus (dua gelas? Seingatnya Sasuke tidak serakus itu … lagipula gelas yang satu Sakura yakin isinya bukan jus tomat).

Baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah, gadis itu melihat ada orang lain di samping kekasihnya. Cewek. Dengan jarak super dekat. Seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut panjang yang terlihat halus dan poni rata. Kulit putih susu tanpa luka. Mengenakan pakaian yang modis (Sakura menatap pakaian yang dirinya kenakan dengan mata berair—sepatu bernoda lumpur, jins biru tiga perempat dan _hoodie_ hijau lumut bertuliskan _ARMY_ yang kebesaran). Sakura lupa namanya, tapi ia ingat cewek itu adalah salah satu primadona kampus.

"Sai, penampilanku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan cewek yang di sebelah Sasuke, ya?"

Cowok pucat itu membandingkan sejenak. Tidak lebih dari lima detik kemudian ia menjawab dengan mantap, "Iya."

Dan Sakura terduduk lemas. Terang-terangan menangis dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Wajah Sai memerah karena aksi sahabatnya menarik perhatian banyak mahasiswa yang lewat—sebagian besar jelas-jelas menyalahkannya. Karena agak panik dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Sai kemuduan berjongkok di samping Sakura. Menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu sambil mengatakan, "Sabar, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja."

**Gelombang III**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah datang dan membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Karena calon ibu mertua mengaku kangen. Kebetulan pasangan unik ini sedang sama-sama libur kuliah.

Sorenya, mereka sudah bagaikan pasangan suami-istri baru menikah—duduk berdua di halaman belakang. Manalagi sedang berdua di kediaman Uchiha (ayah dan ibu Sasuke sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam, sedangkan Itachi seperti biasa lari sore).

Saat itu suasana terasa sunyi namun menenangkan. Sasuke dengan khusyuk membaca buku dan Sakura bersandar pada bahunya. Sampai, "Aw! Sakura, apa-apaan ini?"

Pemuda dengan model rambut tak biasa itu mengelus bahunya dengan dahi mengkerut. Sakura baru saja menggigitnya—iya, bahu Sasuke digigit Sakura.

"Seminggu ini Sasuke menyebalkan, sih."

"Seminggu ini, _period_-mu yang menyebalkan."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Lagi-lagi, "Sakura, sakit! Berhenti menggigit bahuku."

"Tidak mau."

* * *

**A/N: Halo. Chap sebelumnya kebanyakan dari sisi Sasuke, jadi chapter ini saya putuskan dari sisi Sakura. Saya baru sempat ngetik, sedang sibuk dengan ujian sekolah dan urusan snmptn haha. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow! Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu-satu. (Sudah pernah saya bilang kalau saya bingung harus bilang apa kalau balas satu-satu kan? Harap maklum)**


	7. Glue

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Bagi Sakura, sambil menyelam minum air adalah mengerjakan tugas miniatur rumah sambil nonton drama negara tetangga di rumah pacar. Meski agak menyebalkan karena Sasuke harus dipaksa dulu sampai akhirnya mau membantu.

Berjam-jam telah terlewati namun rumah-rumahannya tak kunjung selesai karena lebih banyak nonton daripada kerja. Karena _deadline_-nya masih lama, Sakura merasa dia bisa santai saja mengerjakan.

Sembari menunggu lem untuk atap rumah-rumahan kering, mata hijaunya tak lepas dari layar laptop. Pipinya memerah gemas melihat tingkah tokoh dalam drama 'Cowok Cantik'.

"Kyaaaa cowoknya cemburu ahahaha cieee unyu banget ih kya kya kyaa!"

Tanpa sadar, gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu akan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Sesekali dia akan menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal terdekat, menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga terjatuh, bahkan melompat girang dalam posisi duduk. Mengabaikan sang pacar yang sudah berwajah jengkel karena diabaikan.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit berlalu, kini Sakura duduk dengan lebih tenang. Tidak tahu kalau Sasuke meninggalkannya di kamar.

"Ah, ceroboh sekali. Masa merekatkan jepit rambut yang rusak saja malah jarinya yang menempel?"

"Kau juga sama saja," sahut Sasuke yang baru kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil.

Sakura merengut dan bertanya, "Sama bagaimana?"

Yang kemudian dijawab dengan menunjuk tangan si gadis menggunakan dagunya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat tangannya. Malah bukan hanya jari, kedua telapak tangan gadis itu menempel erat dengan atap miniatur rumah yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura harus rela untuk membuat atap rumah baru. Karena baik kedua telapak tangan dan atap yang menempel sama-sama terendam dalam air hangat yang dibawa Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: Sebentar lagi saya UN tapi saya masih produktif /sob/ (meski lebih produktif di deviantArt daripada di ffn. bagi yg mau berkunjung, saya mencantumkan linknya di bio). Btw, ada yang tahu drama yang saya maksud? haha. Yang pertama jawab dengan benar boleh request untuk chap selanjutnya :)**


	8. DLDR

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"DLDR; Don't Like Don't Read."**

* * *

Belakangan ini, Sakura lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk berjam-jam dengan laptop menyala. Sering kali sembari mengetik entah apa. Sasuke merasa tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Sampai suatu hari Sakura mulai mencak-mencak tak jelas, kadang tersenyum dan mengikik girang, lantas dilain waktu gadis itu akan terlihat uring-uringan.

Saat Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, Sakura berkata dia menemukan sebuah situs menarik. _Fanfiksyen dot net_, katanya. Tempat para fans menyalurkan hasrat terpendam atas karya orang lain dengan tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil, melainkan untuk mendapat kepuasan batin semata.

Sakura mengaku dirinya sedang mencoba menjadi seorang penulis fanfiksyen dan sudah memublikasikan beberapa cerita. Dia senang mendapat banyak respon positif, juga sebal dengan beberapa anonim yang menghina karyanya tanpa dasar (Sakura menyebutnya _flamer cabe-cabean_). Dan sekarang, dia sedang menulis sesuatu sebelum karya barunya dipublikasikan.

"DLDR?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"_Don't like don't read_, Sasuke."

"Kenapa? Kalau belum dibaca, kau tidak akan tahu kau suka atau tidak."

Setelah karyanya sukses dipublikasikan, Sakura beralih menatap kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai menjelaskan. Bahwa istilah itu tidak dia tujukan pada isi cerita. Lebih kepada _genre_, _rating,_ karakter dan _pair_ yang terbentuk di dalamnya.

Nyaris semua pembaca memilih bacaan di fanfiksyen dot net dengan melihat beberapa hal tersebut—biasanya berdasar pada kesukaan. Meski begitu, tidak sedikit yang _maksa_ membaca padahal dari sisi _genre_, _rating_, karakter dan _pair_ yang sudah tercantum bukanlah hal yang mereka sukai. Biasanya itu berakhir dengan mencemooh si penulis maupun isi ceritanya melalui _review_ tanpa dasar yang patut dipertimbangkan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Gadis itu sendiri kini sudah menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan Sasuke.

"Hari ini panas sekali," adu Sakura.

"Mau ke kedai es krim?"

"Ayo! Ayo!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, kamar si gadis sudah kosong dengan laptop yang lupa dimatikan.

* * *

_**Jadi, sudah tahu tidak suka kenapa masih dibaca kalau ujung-ujungnya ngamuk tidak jelas?**_

* * *

**A/N: Haloooo akhirnya saya balik haha. Untuk yang kemarin, karena hampir semua jawabannya benar ... yasudah, kalian yang kemarin review boleh request, termasuk naynayAB :3 (Yap, jawabannya You're Beautiful / He is Beautiful! Dan ternyata saya gak tega ngabaiin usaha kalian yang jawab) Silakan PM request kalian. Buat Fbry yang gak log in bisa sampaiin di kotak review seandainya kamu masih baca ini :D Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca, review, fav dan follow :)**


	9. Cengeng

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Cengeng."**

* * *

Pada dasarnya, Sakura adalah gadis kecil yang cengeng. Ibunya meninggal saat dia belum bisa mengingat. Karena itu ayah sangat sangat sangat memanjakannya.

Ketika tiba waktunya masuk sekolah dasar, ayah mendaftarkan Sakura ke sekolah favorit dan diterima. Sakura senang. Dia suka melihat tata bangunan sekolahnya. Terlihat seperti yang ada di buku cerita yang sering ayah bacakan.

Hari pertama sekolah, ayah mengantar Sakura sampai ke kelas dan membiarkannya duduk di bangku paling depan di samping jendela. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ayah menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura dan mengingatkannya tentang menjadi anak yang baik dan hal-hal yang tidak patut dilakukan. Dia mengangguk mengerti, membuat ayah tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian kelasnya sudah penuh dan seorang guru yang katanya adalah wali kelasnya masuk. Mereka memulai hari itu dengan berkenalan. Sakura merasa gugup saat gilirannya maju memperkenalkan diri tiba. Tapi Guru Kakashi memiliki senyum seperti ayah yang Sakura sukai. Itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

Sakura tidak suka saat jam istirahat hari itu. Teman-teman yang perempuan menertawainya. Mengatakan jidat Sakura sangat lebar membuatnya terlihat jelek dan rambutnya aneh. Matanya terasa panas dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan kedua lengannya, tertelungkup di atas meja. Meski begitu, dia masih mendengar teman-temannya tertawa dan mengejek. Dan dia semakin menangis.

Sampai tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara nyaring yang berbeda. Khas anak cowok dan tidak terdengar begitu asing.

"Minggir, kalian!"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah tiga anak laki-laki teman kelasnya. Berdiri di tengah dia kenal bernama Naruto, di sebelah kiri ada Sai dan di sebelah kanannya ada Sasuke yang menyodorkan sapu tangan biru. Dia hanya menatap sapu tangan itu sampai Sasuke lebih mendekat dan mengusap sisa air mata Sakura.

"Jangan dengerin mereka, ya!" Suara nyaring yang sama seperti sebelumnya keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jidat kamu memang lebar tapi tidak jelek. Mereka yang jelek." Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sai tersenyum. Napasnya masih tersendat tapi air matanya sudah tidak mengalir deras seperti tadi. Lalu dia beralih melihat Sasuke yang baru saja menjejalkan sapu tangannya ke kantung celana. Sasuke hanya menatap balik sampai Sakura melihat Naruto menyikut perut temannya itu.

"Um … rambutmu bagus, kok. Jangan nangis lagi, nanti pipimu yang seperti bakpao itu kumakan."

Merasa ngeri dengan ucapan Sasuke, lantas Sakura menyembunyikan pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berseru gugup, "T-tidak mau!"

"Sasuke jangan begitu! Sakura jadi takut, tau!" Seketika itu juga Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sayangnya tidak kena.

Pada saat yang sama, Sakura merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Sai. Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengajak mereka bermain di taman belakang dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi Sasuke juga menggenggam tangannya yang bebas. Naruto berjalan mundur di depan mereka sambil mengoceh riang.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Dia bercerita mengenai tiga teman barunya yang adalah laki-laki. Namun tidak menceritakan teman-teman yang membuatnya menangis. Sakura senang mengingat janji ketiga temannya saat mereka bermain di taman belakang. Jadi dia merasa tidak perlu memikirkan teman-teman yang jahat padanya. Meski diselingi gerutuan Sasuke, tapi Sakura tetap senang.

* * *

"_**Kami—Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai berjanji akan selalu bersama dan melindungi Tuan Puteri Haruno Sakura dan tidak akan pernah ingkar!"**_

* * *

**A/N: Haloo. Begini, saya mau ingatkan kalau drabble memang pendek. Ide saya juga pendek jadi gak bisa panjang-panjang. Maaf ya ahaha. Soal chap kemarin, memang ada sedikit niat nyindir. Tapi sebenarnya itu bentuk rasa kecewa saya pada mereka yang menjelekkan Author yang mencantumkan DLDR di fict. Hak setiap orang mau suka atau tidak, tapi kalau menjelekkan seperti itu saya agak gimana rasanya hahah. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav dan follow :)**


	10. Cowok Ganteng

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Dari kecil, Sakura sudah sering dijauhi oleh anak-anak perempuan. Kata mereka rambutnya aneh, jidatnya lebar, warna matanya juga mencolok dan masih banyak lagi. Kalaupun ada yang dekat-dekat dengannya ternyata hanya modus agar bisa berkenalan dengan teman-teman cowok Sakura yang terkenal tampan, ganteng, cakep dan sebagainya. Terlebih saat SMA. Saat itu entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, teman kelasnya banyak yang ganteng dan cantik.

Ada Gaara, cowok kalem yang kadang bisa segalak Fluffy-nya Rubeus Hagrid di novel Harry Potter. Padahal mereka _cuma_ teman sekelas yang kadang ngobrol kadang enggak. Tapi sampai mengundang adik kelas yang kalau tidak salah namanya Matsu-Siapa-Gitu nempel-nempel ke Sakura. Tiap ngajak main bareng suka tanya, "Kak Gaara kok gak ikutan, Kak?"

Ada Neji, cowok rambut panjang yang suka jadi incaran razia rambut bulanan (yang beruntung banget gak pernah ketangkep). Orangnya juga kalem kayak Gaara tapi tidak pernah segalak Fluffy. Selain itu dia juga baik, karena setiap Sakura main ke rumah Hinata, selalu Neji yang bawa-bawain makan-minum. Kadang juga _nraktir_ es krim.

Cewek-cewek kelas sebelah suka nuduh Sakura ganjen karena sering main ke rumah Neji. Padahal tujuannya ke sana adalah main sama Hinata, sepupu Neji. Secara gitu bapaknya Hinata sama bapaknya Neji adalah kembar tak terpisahkan. Membuat mereka tinggal serumah. Jadi rumah Neji juga rumah Hinata. Padahal (lagi), Sakura ke sana tidak sendiri. Melainkan bersama teman-teman cewek sekelas yang lain.

Makanya cewek-cewek kelas sebelah jadi suka nempel juga kayak Matsu-Siapa-Gitu. Tiap Sakura mau main ke rumah Hinata, mereka pasti minta ikut. Selain momen-momen itu, mereka _ngilang_ kayak Avatar.

Lalu siapa, ya? Ah, Toneri! Dia kalem juga kayak yang dua di atas. Cuma suka cemburuan kalau tidak diperhatikan sedikit saja oleh teman-teman sekelas. Meski maksud mereka tidak seperti itu.

Dengan wajah kalem agak-agak cantik, dia bisa terkenal _abis._ Entah bagaimana caranya. Padahal kalau keluar kelas, Toneri diem-diem aja. Itu pun sering diseret teman-temannya secara bergilir. Sakura yang paling sering dapat giliran karena punya tenaga lebih setiap mau ke kantin. Atau ke mana saja bareng teman-teman.

Dan sayangnya, di antara teman-teman yang lain, Sakura yang paling mudah dialihkan perhatiannya. Karena itu Toneri jadi lebih sering _ngambek_ sama dia. Akibatnya banyak _fans_ Toneri yang salah paham.

Mereka mendekati Sakura. Sakura sendiri menyambut dengan hangat. Sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai ngajakin Sakura jalan dengan syarat harus bawa Toneri. Pas sudah jalan, ternyata katanya _dabeldet._ Dia cuma angkat bahu, yang penting jalan! Apalagi katanya dibayarin.

Terus lama-lama, Sakura yang seret-seret Toneri gantian diseret teman kencannya si cewek itu. Katanya tukar pasangan. Sampai si cewek yang kesusahan bujuk Toneri untuk jalan akhirnya nyerah dan datengin Sakura sambil mewek-mewek.

"Sakura, putusin Toneri sekarang! Gara-gara kamu, dia gak mau jalan sama aku. Hiks." Sakura cuma bisa mingkem. Lagian dia bisa apa? Kalau ngerasa tidak nyaman sama orang, biar dibujuk kayak gimana juga Toneri tidak mau gerak. Juga sejak kapan dia pacaran sama Toneri? Mungkin kepala cewek itu habis kebentur benda tumpul.

Lalu Toneri juga ikut mendekat yang dianggap sebuah harapan sama si cewek. Yang tidak tahunya malah _ngambek_ besar-besaran karena Sakura ninggalin dia. Padahal bukan salah Sakura. Setelah kejadian itu, si cewek tidak pernah nyapa Sakura lagi.

Dan masih banyak lagi hal seperti itu yang menimpanya. Terlebih jika sudah menyangkut tiga sahabat masa kecilnya yang menurut pandangan Sakura adalah yang paling populer. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai.

Khusus mereka bertiga, kalau ada yang ngedeketin Sakura cuma supaya bisa deket sama mereka, mereka pasti langsung tahu. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seperti setan kesiangan entah dari mana.

Seperti sekarang. Sakura sedang belanja bulanan di supermarket dekat rumah ketika ada tiga cewek menghampirinya. Dia tahu mereka adalah kakak kelas yang dijuluki primadona sekolah. Shion, Koyuki dan Sāra.

"Sakura, ya?" sapa Shion.

"Ah, iya. Selamat sore, Kak!"

Dan _pedekate_ secara tidak langsung baru saja dimulai. Awalnya hanya basa-basi dan perlahan berubah menjadi _interview_. Mereka terlihat senang karena Sakura menjawab dengan riang. Ditambah bonus cerita-cerita konyol tiga sahabat cowoknya itu.

Setelah memasukkan _barang-barang cewek_ ke troli, Sakura berbelok menuju rak makanan ringan. Tiga kakak kelasnya mengikuti dengan setengah sabar sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Dia masih bercerita dengan riang sambil berusaha menggapai _snack_ cokelat di rak yang tinggi. Shion, Koyuki dan Sāra yang berdiri di depan Sakura terlihat tidak ada niat membantu. Malah asyik mendengarkan dengan wajah memerah sampai Sakura selesai berbicara.

"Kalau begitu sekarang mereka di mana? Ada di sini, gak? Menemanimu, mungkin?" Tanya Koyuki. Dua temannya mengangguk antusias. Sakura berhenti melompat-lompat dengan satu tangan yang masih terjulur ke atas. Matanya mengerjap, terlihat sedang berpikir sambil melihat Koyuki, Sāra dan Shion bergantian.

Sakura tersenyum dan baru saja akan menjawab ketika wajah bersemu ketiga kakak kelasnya berubah pucat pasi. "Eh? Kalian kenapa?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian mereka sudah hilang dari pandangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura tahu alasannya ketika dia menengok ke belakang dan di sana sudah berdiri Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke dengan tampang _horror_ terbaik mereka. Satu sekolahan tahu tiga cowok itu paling tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang modusin atau manfaatin Sakura. Kalau pelaku tertangkap, mereka tidak akan segan bertindak.

"Loh, kalian kok bisa di sini? Katanya bantuin Kak Itachi beresin gudang."

"Udah selesai," kata Sai sambil meraih _snack_ cokelat yang tidak tergapai oleh Sakura tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat dan mendudukkannya dalam troli. Kemudian Naruto ikut mengambil makanan ringan lain.

"Sakura, kalau ada yang kayak gitu lagi jangan ditanggepin. Mereka tuh cuma manfaatin kamu supaya bisa kenalan sama aku, Sasuke sama Sai. Sama aja kayak yang modus supaya bisa kenalan sama temen-temen cowok di kelas," oceh Naruto. Setelah puas mengambil cukup banyak makanan ringan, mereka beralih mencari barang-barang yang ada di daftar belanjaan dari ibunya Sakura. Dengan Sasuke yang mendorong troli.

"Bodohmu tuh ilangin dikit masa gak bisa." Sakura manyun. Naruto juga manyun. Sai ikutan senyum dengan Sasuke.

"Gak pake ngatain Sakura bodoh kali, Teme!"

"Sakura sih masih agak-agak polos gitu. Polos kan beda tipis sama bodoh."

"Ugh, Sai! Kok ikut-ikutan ngatain aku, sih?"

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka akhirnya keluar dari supermarket karena Sakura lupa mengambil beberapa _pembalut_ lagi. Ketiga cowok itu bertengkar tentang siapa yang harus ke rak khusus barang cewek. Sampai Sakura melerai dan memaksa semuanya ikut ke TKP. Sialnya saat itu banyak cewek remaja dan ibu-ibu yang sedang memilih _barang_ mereka. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai harus rela memamerkan wajah merah mereka.

"Sakura, lain kali jangan kelupaan loh," kata Sai. Dia dan Naruto masing-masing membawa dua kantung besar hasil belanjaan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Cewek dengan warna rambut unik itu sendiri hanya tergelak.

* * *

**A/N: Halooo saya kembali hahaha. Chapter ini nyampe 1k+ words tapi pokoknya ini drabble! Saya maksa hahaha. Eh, apa lagi ya? Pokoknya makasih banget deh buat yang sudah baca, review, fav dan follow. Kritik, komentar, saran atau bahkan flame selalu saya terima kok. Jangan malu-malu :D Btw saya habis gambar Sakura rambut panjang gegara baca gaiden kemarin. Cantik banget sih jadi saya gak tahan kalau gak bikin fan art hahaha. Gambarnya bisa diliat di akun deviantArt saya, linknya ada di bio :D /halah kayak ada yang mau liat aja/ wwwwww. Btw lagi maaf kalau ada kesalahan tata penulisan, typo(s), miss-typo(s) dan sebagainya. Itu gak disengaja :)**


	11. HOROR

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Sendirian di rumah tidak pernah menjadi masalah besar bagi Sakura. Bahkan jika ditinggal sehari semalam atau lebih oleh kedua orangtuanya yang harus mengunjungi kerabat atau mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Biasanya dia akan menggunakan saat-saat sendirian itu untuk berleha-leha sepuasnya, berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil memutar lagu favorit dengan volume maksimal, menyanyi tidak jelas (yang untung saja tidak pernah diprotes tetangga) atau membuat rumahnya seperti baru saja terkena bencana dahsyat.

Hari ini pun tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja Sakura sudah melakukan semuanya dan akan melakukannya lagi besok. Dia sudah merasa lelah dan sangat merindukan kasur. Semua ruangan sudah gelap, setiap pintu dan jendela sudah terkunci dengan baik. Kamar tidurnya menjadi satu-satunya ruangan yang terang benderang.

Sungguh, dia hanya ingin mematikan lampu dan tidur dengan nyenyak dan menyambut pagi dengan bahagia besok. Sampai dari sudut matanya dia melihat sebuah bayangan melesat secepat kilat. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling kamar dengan sebelah tangan terdiam kaku di udara, tidak pernah benar-benar mencapai saklar lampu. Tapi berulang kali pun dia menoleh dan memelototkan kedua matanya, dia tidak melihat apapun yang aneh.

Meski begitu, Sakura tetap menarik kembali tangannya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan lampu tetap menyala. Ketika dia berbalik, entah kenapa kasurnya terasa begitu jauh padahal seharusnya tidak. Suara burung hantu di luar sana sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah membuat tengkuk dan ujung-ujung jarinya terasa membeku.

Napasnya tersendat dan bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia berlari sekuat tenaga dan melompat ke tengah kasur. Membungkus sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia terdiam kaku dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran dan mata melotot. Sampai rasanya oksigen benar-benar menipis, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dekapan selimut.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat sekeliling. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia melihat bayangan hitam tadi melesat ke kolong tempat tidurnya. Refleks dia melompat semakin ke tengah. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit.

_Tik-tok_ suara jarum jam di dinding seperti selang berabad-abad tiap detiknya. Lima menit berlalu dan Sakura mulai memberanikan diri merangkak ke pinggir ranjang. Susah payah dia meneguk ludah kemudian mengusap keringat dengan kasar. Tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran kasur dan mulai melongok ke bawah sana. Dengan kondisi remang-remang tidak dalam jangkauan penuh cahaya lampu, Sakura masih bisa melihat tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Dia menghela napas dan menaikkan kepala. Beberapa detik berlalu dan dia masih melihat lantai dengan seksama meski tidak tahu apa gunanya. Sepersekian detik setelahnya dia kembali melongok ke kolong kasur. Napasnya tercekat, matanya membelalak sampai terasa sakit dan seolah ingin melompat keluar. Karena di sana, sosok yang tadi hanya bayangan kini terlihat jelas dan merayap dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya.

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir keluar karena takut dan Sakura menjerit, "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Sakura melangkah gontai sambil memeluk tas sekolahnya. Dengan kantung mata menghitam dan wajah pucat dia tetap menyeret dirinya untuk sekolah. Membiarkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan prihatin di jalan.

Semalam, tetangga-tetangga yang sudah tidur sontak terbangun dan berlari menggedor pintu rumah keluarga Haruno setelah mendengar jeritan Sakura yang mereka tahu sedang sendirian di rumah. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Paman Kakuzu yang terlihat seperti preman bercadar tapi sebenarnya baik mendobrak pintu rumah keluarga Haruno bersama paman-paman yang lain. Mereka menemukan Sakura sedang menangis sesenggukan di pojok kasur dengan tubuh berbalut selimut. Malam itu akhirnya Sakura menginap di rumah Tante Mei.

Tadinya Tante Mei melarang Sakura untuk sekolah tapi gadis itu memaksa. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang Sakura lihat malam itu dan ketika ditanya, dia tidak menjawab. Bahkan paman-paman yang semalam membantu pun memeriksa setiap sudut rumah keluarga Haruno dan tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh. Sakura juga menolak diteleponkan orangtuanya karena tidak ingin membuat khawatir (tapi diam-diam Tante Mei menelepon Haruno Mebuki dan malah semakin kebingungan mendengar reaksi wanita itu yang terlalu biasa untuk ukuran orangtua yang ditelepon karena anak gadisnya habis menjerit ketakutan dan ditemukan menangis berbalut selimut di pojok kasur).

Hiruk pikuk kantin saat jam makan siang tidak dihiraukan Sakura. Alih-alih gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Diam-diam berusaha memejamkan matanya. Sampai teman-temannya bergabung di meja yang sama.

"Woi, kamu gak makan apa?" suara Sai yang pertama tertangkap telinga. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" kali ini Naruto memanggil ditambah guncangan hebat yang dilancarkan ke bahu gadis itu. Kesal, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menyipit karena mengantuk.

"Kenapa tuh mata?" Tanya Sasuke. Sementara Sai langsung menggeser jatah makan Sakura ke hadapan gadis itu.

"Sakura tuh semalem katanya gak bisa tidur."

"He eh, gak tau kenapa." Suara Ino dan Tenten menginterupsi ketika mereka bergabung membawa makan siang masing-masing. Sakura dan yang lainnya melihat sekilas ke kedua gadis itu.

"Kamu kenapa, Ra?" Tanya Sai. Sementara Sakura hanya diam dan mengaduk-aduk jatah nasinya. Sampai Sasuke menyentil tangan Sakura dan membuatnya mendelik kesal. Melihat teman-temannya melotot menuntut cerita, mau tidak mau Sakura membuka suara.

Dia menceritakannya dengan sangat detail. Melihat wajah serius teman-temannya membuat Sakura lebih semangat bercerita. Sampai di puncaknya, mereka semua terdiam menahan napas.

Tenten menyahut dengan suara tercekat dan berbisik, "Apa yang kamu lihat?"

Sakura memajukan kepalanya dan yang lain ikut merapat. Suasana di meja mereka penuh dengan rasa tegang. Bahkan Sasuke juga berkeringat seperti yang lain.

"Aku melihat … "

Ada jeda panjang yang membuat suara jantung mereka sampai terdengar saking kerasnya berdebar. Waktu seolah diperlambat ketika Sakura mulai membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan, " … kecoak."

"_**YAELAH KIRAIN APAAN!"**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_Hai long time no see :D

Happy New Year, everyone!

Maaf saya tiba-tiba muncul dengan cerita gak jelas gini www. Tapi ini beneran horor kan ya apalagi kalo** dia** hilang sebelum ditangkap hahaha.

Buat **Raja Kadal**, siapa tau lo baca ini (meski kayaknya nggak): sekarang lo boleh deh baca fict gw gpp, gw ikhlas wwww.

see ya.


End file.
